


Coffee Replacements- Part 2

by showstoppingnumbrr



Series: Coffee Replacements [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: This part was written by muah but please read part 1 written by the amazing Kellz first or this won't make sense
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Coffee Replacements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Coffee Replacements- Part 2

Paul had a coffee hangover. 

It was bad.

He got woken up by his very very loud alarm clock and screamed, which made him have a bigger headache and startled Emma out of bed.

“Are you okay babe?” Emma asked as Paul stumbled out of the room.

After getting only a grumble in response, Emma put on her slippers and followed her husband. 

“Paul, what is wrong?” She repeated, tone gradually becoming more concerned.

He didn’t even acknowledge her this time, just going over to the coffee maker.

“Let me make that for you darling,” Emma said, putting her hands on Paul’s shoulders to stop his actions.

“No makin’ coffee off of the clock,” He whispered. “I can make it,”

“I want to make it,” She said. “Go sit down,”

Paul didn’t argue any further and slumped on the couch. His coffee gal took the maker and disappeared into the kitchen to hide what she planning.

Emma made sure he wasn’t looking before opening the fridge. Yes, they did have juice.

Emma had a plan. An evil plan. An evil plan made with evil hands *evil jazz hands*

Whenever Paul started to lean on coffee more than usual, she would swap out the drink with apple juice. It was a perfect plan and Paul never noticed (he was the most oblivious man she had ever met).

“Here you go Paul,” Emma said, handing the man the cup. 

He gulped it down faster than you can say ‘I’m your coffee gal’. 

“Thanks,” Paul said sleepily.

He gave Emma a quick kiss before heading back into their room to change for work.

[Time Skip]

Paul got to work with another cup of (juice) coffee in his hand. He hadn’t felt better than he did when he woke up but the day had to go on.

So he walked through the office doors to be greeted by Melissa.

“Hi Paul!” She said (a little louder than Paul would have preferred).

“Hello Mel,” He responded.

He continued his pace to his cubicle so he wouldn’t have to engage in conversation. That was the last thing on his mind right now. 

But as he got to his desk, Charlotte came to greet him. He waved sleepily at his best friend.

“Hi Paul,” She said sweetly. “Would you like a cupcake? I made them last night for the holidays! Along with other food in the fridge which is free for anybody to eat,”

“Thank you Char,” He said, taking a vanilla cupcake.

“Oh is that coffee? May I have some?”

“Go ahead,” Paul said through a mouthful of cake.

Charlotte grabbed the cup and raised her eyebrows. “This is cold,”

“Oh- is it?” Paul asked. “Emma just made it for me a few minutes ago before she dropped me off,”

Charlotte took a sip before giggling.

“This isn’t coffee Paul,”

“What do you mean it isn’t coffee?” 

“It’s juice!”

Looks like Emma learned from Paul… 

“How did you not notice?” Charlotte asked while Paul was gathering his stuff.

“Emma better be ready to fight,” He said.

Paul heard Ted whistle but ignored him. He rushed down the street. 

“EMMA!” He screamed once he barged into the shop.

“Paul?” Emma asked. 

Nora and Zoey peeked their heads out of the staff room to spy on the couple.

“I demand your finest coffee!”

“So you found out?” Emma asked, laughing slightly.

“Yes, and it was not funny!”

“You found it funny when you did it to me,”

“I proposed afterwards, you- you-”

Even though Paul was slightly angry, he couldn’t insult his wife.

Emma laughed. “Fine, I’ll make you one coffee. But then that’s it. I’m cutting off your coffee supply,”

“You wouldn’t,”

“I would and I did,” Emma said before turning around to make a black coffee, just like Paul liked it.

Paul pouted the whole time while Emma was making the coffee. He put the money on the counter (with an extra 5 ‘cause people should tip) and grabbed it.

“You don’t even get a goodbye kiss,”

“You won’t be able to make it out the door,” Emma smirked. She knew Paul too well.

Paul glared at Emma before giving her a kiss. “See you at home,”

“Bye nerd,”

Paul walked out of the store, turning back to wave to Emma before he finally walked down the street. He passed the stores on the main road with a smile. He loved his WIFE.

He peeked into the jewelry shop. He saw Deb and this other boy, he thinks his name was Dan but he couldn’t be sure, wandering around the store.

He popped his head in and went over to Deb. “Hey,” 

Deb turned around and instantly their face spread in a big grin. “Hi Mr. Paul,”

Paul smiled fondly at the nickname Deb had for him. “What are you two doing?”

“Oh- uh,” The boy looked at Deb.

“We are actually- uh-” 

“You can tell me, Deb, you can trust me,” 

“Danny and I are actually finding a ring for Alice,” Deb smiled before their face turned into panic. “I asked Mr. Bill first- of course- not like it matters ‘cause Alice isn’t his property and won’t ‘come my property when we marry- I mean, if we get married- I mean-”

“Deb, Deb, calm down,” Paul put his hands on the teen’s shoulders. “I’m so happy you’re doing this, I don’t want to see my kind of daughter with anyone else,”

Deb grinned again and squeezed Paul into a hug, making the older man laugh. “Thank you Mr. Paul,”

“Now go get ‘em tiger,” 

Deb grabbed Danny’s and Paul’s hand and took them to the glass cases. Deb stared at the cases with great intensity. Paul and Danny looked at each other, too scared to say anything.

“That one,” Deb said after five minutes of silence. 

They were pointing at a ruby red ring with intertwining bridges. 

“That’s amazing Deb, Alice is going to love this!” Danny exclaimed.

“It’s a little expensive, I wanted to save a little more for our new apartment,”

“Here- I’ll cover it,” Paul said. “And before you object- Dr. Hidgens gave it to Emma and I after our wedding and we have no need for this money right now,”

“Thank you Mr. Paul,”

Paul smiled and nodded at his hopefully new daughter in law. There was no doubt in his mind that Alice wouldn’t say yes. 

After Deb finished cashing out, Paul gave them another hug to return to the office (he was out longer than he realized and needed to get back quick)

Nothing else really happened that day, but he was on edge whenever he saw Bill knowing what Deb would be doing that night.

“If they don’t text me as soon as they ask Alice,” Paul whispered to himself before chuckling. He loved these kids to death.

Back to Deb, they were nervous. Nervous was an understatement. They were so anxious they thought they were about to pass out.

“What would Zac Efron say?” Deb asked themselves in the mirror while tying their tie. “We’re all in this together,” They sung, making themselves laugh.

“Everything will be okay,” Deb reminded themselves.

They flattened their blazer and dress shirt and walked out to the kitchen.

Alice was waiting in a nice black pencil dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked stunning.

“Thank you my shooting star,” Alice said softly, kissing their hand.

Deb’s face turned red as they realized they said that aloud.

“Uhm- before we start dinner, I have to ask you something,”

“Oh no, are you breaking up with me for choosing to fuck Oliver in fuck marry kill the other day?” 

“No-” Deb raised their brow, forgetting that memory existed. “Actually, it’s quite the opposite

“Alice, you have been in my life for a few years now and every moment with you has been perfection. I loved you when I met you and when you let me be your joyfriend I was stunned. I love you so much, so I need to ask you-”

Deb got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Alice’s hands flew to her mouth and her eyes got wide.

“Alice, will you marry me?”

Alice didn’t hesitate to nod her head enthusiastically and fly into Deb’s arms.

“I love you!” Alice exclaimed.

“I love you too,” Deb was grinning so hard that the side of their mouth hurt.

They slipped the ring onto Alice’s finger. 

“It looks perfect, just like you,” Alice giggled.

Deb kissed Alice and profusely thanked their new fiance.


End file.
